


Puppy Daze

by Killerkiyaz, RoxyUsami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, I know it’s spring, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Oblivious Tony Stark, Scheming Peter, Tony finds a stray, Winter, puppy, smut in later chapters, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerkiyaz/pseuds/Killerkiyaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: Tony finds a puppy, Bucky and Steve pine.





	1. Sweet Lamenting

Tony left his favorite coffee shop with a content smile on his face, warm latte in hand. After Peter recommended this place he couldn’t stop himself from checking it out on a whim. The first time he visited he was in utter shock at how cute the cake displays were and couldn’t help himself when he decided to purchase every last artisan crafted pastry for the team to try. Begrudgingly the coconut cream pie he loved the most always sold out by nine a.m. so Tony made sure he woke up early to get his tasty treat. Dressed in his warmest and most festive Christmas sweater complete with ripped jeans he had made his way to the coffee shop.

 

Taking a sip of his sweet peppermint drink he decided that it was time to head back to the tower. Granted, he wasn’t in the mood to get home quickly. Lately it seemed that Steve and Bucky were into this new fad that involved making out whenever Tony was near. 

 

They locked lips in every room, the kitchen, the gym, and they went at it like animals especially during movie night even when sitting right next to him, oblivious to everyone else in the room. He had to back out of the common room two nights ago after stumbling upon Bucky on top of Steve, kissing him breathless, his hand in the blonde’s pants. He looked up, winking in Tony’s direction then licked his lips seductively at him. Flustered, He ran out of the room and hid in the lab until his heartbeat evened out.

 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t happy for them, quite the opposite actually. Steve deserved someone to love and Bucky deserves the man he fell in love with back in the 1930’s. He only wished he was a part of it.


	2. Reminiscing

Before the Winter Soldier was rescued from Hydra’s control, Steve and Tony were always dancing around their feelings. After the event of Tony selflessly sacrificing himself to close the portal above Manhattan, Steve came to the conclusion that Tony wasn’t the rich asshole he imagined. Soon they started an unlikely friendship.

 

Steve invited him to baseball games and in return Tony let him hang out in the lab. Though they rarely spoke when he came down to hang out, instead Steve sat on a stool and doodled in his sketchbook. The scribble from his pencil calming when he was elbow deep his latest project.

But all that stopped when Bucky came along.

 

Suddenly he wasn’t invited to games anymore, his sketchbook left unattended on the stool gathering dust.

Just like Tony’s heart.

 

But he understood why, If his best friend from forever ago came back he’d spend every minute with him too. He accepted it and moved on, but unfortunately for him life wasn’t that fair. Throughout Bucky living in the tower Tony had started to develop a crush on him. He didn’t mean to but it was all Buckeroo’s fault.

 

Always making him breakfast, intently listening whenever Tony would babble on about science junk when fixing his arm, and carrying him to bed whenever he was too tired to crawl there himself.

 

“Fucking asshole, always so caring.” He muttered against the lid of his drink.

 

And to make matters worse Bucky wasn’t too hard on the eyes. Who was he lying to? But both of them together would be even more difficult to think about, just imagining what it would be like to be in between them when they got horny was enough to get him hard.

 

A box caught that caught the side of his sneakers snapped him out of his thoughts before they got too pornographic. He should start paying attention if he didn’t want to fall on his ass. Before he could walk away though the box started to shake and he could hear whimpers coming from it. 

“Please don’t be what I think it is.” 

 

Carefully opening in the box, Tony found that his suspicions were correct, a small puppy asleep inside. “You can’t be more than a month old, who would leave such a baby in this weather?” The puppy in question seemed to be a beagle but this one looked a little unusual, he was fully white and had two black circles around each eye. ‘That’s probably why he’s in this box’ Tony thought. Being left out in this weather was going to be awful for the little fella’s immune system. Quickly making up his mind he tossed his almost empty latte in a nearby trashcan, and grabbed the box with both hands and sprinted to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 came quicker than I thought


	3. Office Reference

"What are we doing wrong Bucky?" Steve groaned into his pillow but it came out a bit muffled.

"Can’t hear you babe, gotta whine a little bit louder!" came a reply from the bathroom.

Letting out a sigh, he decided that his hour of wallowing in bed should come to an end if he wanted to get breakfast anytime soon.  
Dragging his feet through the plush carpet Steve walked to the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s lower torso, the other super soldier currently brushing his teeth.

"I said, what are we doing wrong? How come Tony won’t flirt back at us?"

Bucky’s brushing paused and he thought for a moment.

This mess started one night when he sat Steve down on their shared bed to tell that he might have a crush on Tony, knowing he’d have a guilty conscience if he kept the secret to himself. He put on a brave face, contemplating if their ‘happy couple days’ were numbered after telling his boyfriend he liked someone else. But no yelling came, only a smile.

"I do too."

They then proceeded to talk the night away about how they could make Tony theirs.

"Well I don’t know what you’re doing wrong because I’m obviously too much of a stud for anyone to ignore me." Bucky boasted with a smug smile and quick flex of his muscles.

The effect was lost on Steve though, due to Bucky’s shirt that was now covered in toothpaste and spit.

"Well get cleaned up stud, I want breakfast."

"Okay, mom."

Both men got dressed in sweatpants and t-shirts that were just a little too tight to show of their sculpted figures.

"Why did I let you talk me into these shirts?"

"They make my muscles look even bigger and I’m sure Tony will appreciate them, now come on I’m starving." Bucky said, excited about showing off.

~

Tony sneaked into the living room, mindful to steer clear of the kitchen. He didn’t know how the other Avengers would react to a sudden addition to the tower. Tiptoeing his way to the elevat-

"What’s in the box."

Letting out a ‘manly’ shriek, Tony turned to see Natasha with with arms folded shooting him an unimpressed look.

"Oh, you know, just some parts for a thing I’m doing?"

"Really now?" she pressed.

"Yup, and I’m going to be very late with putting it together so if you’ll excuse me."

He rushed passed her and made it to the elevator where he repeatedly pressed the button for his floor. When it finally decided to open he face was met with two beefy super soldiers in tight clothes.

"I- uh" Tony mumbled out.

Momentarily distracted, Natasha snatched the box from him and peered inside. A couple of brown eyes looked right back at her.

"Interesting parts you got here." 

She put the box down and coaxed the little puppy outside of it. Now that he was out of the box the little guy seemed to perk up and he ran up to Tony and began to lick his pants covered ankle.

Tony was amazed that he was already getting affection after just meeting the puppy 15 minutes ago. He picked him up and hugged him close. Taking a step back, he faced Nat, Steve and Bucky and then began to speak loudly so others in the kitchen could hear.

"Okay, so I don’t know how everyone feels about dogs but I rescued him from the cold streets of Manhattan and he’s not going anywhere. I mean look at his adorable face and odd colors! He’s probably a super dog and that practically makes him and Avenger! If anyone objects to this I’m killing you all and then myself."


	4. Plotting

A ding at the elevator made Tony pause, he was quick to threaten his team with violence if they played with the idea of getting rid of his puppy. The doors separated to reveal Peter, who looked just as surprised as every Avenger in the room.

"Did I miss something?" 

"No, not much. Tony here was about to dismember us because he thought we were heartless monsters who would throw a puppy outside in winter." Natasha said while she reached into Tony's arms to pet the tiny new addition to the tower. 

"Wait, you’re fine with him staying here?" Tony asked, putting the puppy down.

"Of course we are dude, I freakin' love dogs!" Clint yelled picking him up and scratching behind his ears. 

"It would be a sudden change but I can’t say no." Bruce supplied. "He could even help me in the lab."

"Nice try Brucie-bear, but if he’s going to be anyone’s assistant he’s gonna be mine, he loves me the most."

"I wish to name him in honor of a mighty warrior." Thor boomed.

"Aw come on, can I name him Mr. Stark? Please? I bet everyone would love the name I pick out."

Thinking for a moment, Tony nodded and took the dog from Clint and handed it over to Peter, ignoring the sad look from Clint.

Clearing his voice and hoisting the puppy up in the air, Peter was doing a great lion king impersonation.

"From henceforth I name you Poddle!" He smiled triumphantly.

A collective ‘what?’ went around the room.

"No guys, trust me it’s good. It’s like puddle but better!" He tried to justify. The others couldn’t really interject because as soon as the name left his mouth the beagle began to lick his fingers excitedly.

"Steve, Bucky, what do you guys think? You haven’t really weighed in on the dog yet." Tony asked with a hint of trepidation.

"C’mon doll, I’d never say no to you."

"As long as he makes you happy Tony." Steve smiled.

"Okay now that we got his name of the way it’s time for Tony to go and buy poddle’s necessities." Said Nat.

"Wait, what?"

"Yup, and take Steve and Bucky with you. Maybe you can help them pick out some clothes that actually fit them." 

They both looked down bashfully.

"But-"

"No buts! Get out." She pushed all three of them into the elevator and pressed the button for the garage. "Bye, have fun you guys."

As the elevator closed, Peter reached into his back pocket and showed the remaining team the mistletoe they had him get.

"Is this one good?"

"It’s perfect Pete, I’m tired of the unresolved sexual tension at breakfast." Clint grimaced, but then snatched poddle from Peter’s hands and ran. "Dibs!"

~

"So, you guys gonna tell me why your clothes look like they are trying to kill you or not?" Tony asked casually while strolling to one of his cars. He picked one that didn’t call to too much attention and hopped in.

"Oh um, Steve pushed me into the pool and then I dragged him in." Steve pinched Bucky on his arm when he sat down in the back seat.

"Mhmm. Then how come you guys aren’t wet?"

"Super soldiers dry fast it’s just science doll but don’t look it up, Wikipedia lies.

"Right, ok then." Tony said slowly, focused on the road.

Steve was going to kill Bucky when they got home.

~

Soon they pulled up at a small pet shop Bucky had googled. It was called ‘Spoiled Brats’, which would be pretty accurate to what would happen to poddle if he was adopted by THE Tony Stark. 

After they parked the car, they went into the store and were greeted by an elderly woman who had a cockatiel on her shoulder. He seemed happy munching on a seed.

"Welcome gentlemen, what can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi ma’am, we found a stray today and we were looking for some things he might need." Steve said.

"Oh how wonderful! Follow me, I’ll show you what you need." 

The walk was pretty uneventful except for both super soldiers trying to hold Tony’s hand, though he thought it was a mistake and walked a little farther ahead of them muttering ‘sorry’. They let out petulant sighs and continued to follow behind.

"Alright, here you’ll find a bed, dry and wet food, bowls, treats and the works. Toys and clothing would be in the next aisle. Be sure to call if you have any questions."

"Thank you." They all said in unison.

Tony started gathering everything they needed. ‘What a cute leash’ he thought, ‘I better get a matching collar.’

"So, Tony?"

"Yes, Buckeroo?"

"You like Thai food? Me and Stevie were thinking about going to get dinner at a great restaurant tomorrow."

"Oh uh, don’t you guys want to enjoy your date without me? I don’t want to intrude." He looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact with them.

"It’ll be even more fun with three people, right Buck?" Steve supplied.

"I- I’ll have to check with pepper to see if I’m free."

"Great! We hope your free, we haven’t really hung out since Bucky came."

"I wonder why." He muttered lowly. "Anyway I got the stuff, let’s bounce."

After paying and fawning over the cockatiel at the counter, they all tipped and made their way home.

~

Coming up in the elevator, they were greeted with everyone standing around them staring at the ceiling. Natasha was in the recliner with poddle in her lap petting him like a super villain with an eyepatch would probably do, but with a cat instead.

"You guys alright?" Steve asked concerned.

"We’re fine Captain, but it seems Spiderson has accidentally put some leaves on the ceiling." Thor pointed above the elevator doors. And sure enough there was a mistletoe hanging above them. Sensing this was an amazing opportunity to kiss Tony was not lost on Steve or Bucky. They quickly leaned in and kissed Tony on opposite sides of his face.

Tony flushed red and covered his eyes, clearly embarrassed. He quickly gathered the bags and poddle and ran to his lab.  
Missing the triumphant look from the soldiers.

"Oh, we got him now Steve." he smiled and licked his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update Next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, cuphead came out on switch a while ago and I’ve been losing my mind at how hard it is.

Tony clutched his chest as he sat on the couch he kept in his lab, Poddle climbing onto his lap to comfort him.

"Oh sweetie, are you trying to comfort me? Maybe you should go up and bark at Steve and Bucky for kissing someone with a weak heart."

Poddle retaliated by jumping up and licking Tony on his nose. He laughed and realized that a sweet baby like him could never even growl at a fly. ‘Maybe you should be a superhero.’ Tony thought. 

"J?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Look up if they have Avengers costumes for dogs on Amazon."

Immediately a screen popped up in front of him that showed the team’s costumes on different sized dogs.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn’t buy all of them for you?” he cooed at Poddle and scratched behind his ear.

Before he could add them all to his cart, Jarvis interrupted and said the Peter requested entrance to the lab. He quickly pushed the screen away and let Peter inside. He shuffled up to Tony with an uncertain look in his eyes.

"What can I do for you underoos?" he asked putting Poddle down to play with his bots.

"Well, I was just thinking, not that it’s none of my business or anything, cuz I done live here an-"

"Spit it out kid, I don’t have all afternoon." he deadpanned.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and asked in a small voice.

"Why don’t you just tell them how you feel?"

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Pete, you can’t just go up to couple and tell them your madly in love with both of them, that’s how you get avoided by them or your ass kicked for trying to get in between them! Furthermore I don’t want to be known as the person who separated the all American Boy Scout and his former murder weapon boyfriend."

Before Tony could add more to his rant, Peter put a finger to his lip and pointed to the other side of the room. He turned to see that Poddle had fallen asleep beside butterfingers.

"Have you ever considered that maybe they like you too?" Peter asked in a hushed voice.

"What gave you that idea, your spidey sense?" he said rolling his eyes and laying back in the couch.

"No, just this this great invention I came up with called eyes."

"Hey knock it off, I’m the only one allowed to use sarcasm in here." that didn’t stop him from chuckling a little though.

"If your convinced that they don’t like you, what would you call them kissing you under the mistletoe?"

"It’s in the constitution?" he asked unsure.

"Please just trust me Mr. Stark, if you ask them they wouldn’t hesitate to tell you that they like you too." and with that last piece of information and a smile on his face, Peter left.

Juggling Peter’s words in his head for a moment Tony piped up.

"Jarvis, what do you think about this?"

"I think sir should take Poddle to bed and work out his feelings in the morning."

"Why do you always tell me what I don’t want to hear?"

"That was not my intention sir."

Tony knew he was lying though. He was programmed to know what was best for him and sometimes he hated it. But it was decided he guessed. He picked up the newest team member and headed to bed, dreading the conversation he was going to have with Steve and Bucky come morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super sucky for taking eons to write another chapter but I’m almost done with the story guys, I won’t leave you hanging.

"Sir, the other avengers are requesting your presence at breakfast."

Tony groaned and burrowed deeper into his cocoon of blankets. Even though he had gotten a full 7 hours of sleep, it didn’t help clear his mind about what to do about his supposed admirers.

"I would also like to add that Poddle looks like he is about to pee on your bed." Jarvis added.

That sentence made Tony jump out of his blanket burrito in record time and run to the bathroom to at least brush his teeth before he brought Poddle outside to pee. He quickly threw on some sweats and a hoodie before picking up the pup and sprinting to the elevator.

On his way down he felt full force of how hungry he was and decided to grab a quick banana from the kitchen to keep him sated until he had his full breakfast. He walked into the kitchen to see Natasha and Clint arguing over which one of Bucky’s pancakes tasted the best, Bruce drinking tea and reading a book and both Brooklyn boys going to town in the kitchen, sans shirts. He felt his face get hot and decided to grab the fruit and skip breakfast so as to not face them today. But before he could leave without alerting them that he was there, Clint called out to him.

"Yo, Tones where are you going? Breakfast is this way."

‘Shit. Shit. Abort.’

Everyone was looking at him now and he was at a loss of words but remembered why he was in the kitchen in the first place.

"Oh, little buddy here really needs to pee so I’ve gotta take him out and probably walk him too." 

‘Quick thinking handsome.’ He thought as he patted himself on the back.

Natasha, Clint and Bruce looked between each other and Natasha spoke up.

"Well we’ve all had breakfast already so we’ll take him off your hands so you can eat." 

"What?" The genius asked confused.

"Yup, I need a break from my book anyway." Bruce said as he took of his glasses and took Poddle from Tony who still was dumbfounded by the decision. But before he could get a word in they left with hurried farewell.

Now that he was alone with Steve and Bucky he realized how good Bucky’s blueberry pancakes smelled and decided to sit and wait for the fluffy heaven masquerading as breakfast.

Bucky walked over with a plate full of pancakes and set it down in front of him with a   
smile.

"Morning doll, what kind of syrup would you like?" He asked with a sultry morning voice that made Tony cross his legs and stumble over his words.

"I- I’d like just the regular kind."

As soon as he chose, Steve was at the opposite side of where Bucky was standing and pouring a generous amount of syrup on his pancakes with the same smile Bucky was sporting.

Tony was having a hard time concealing that he was hard but thanked the galaxies above that they moved away to grab their own plates. His mercy didn’t last long because as soon as they grabbed the plates they pulled their chairs right next to him and sat down. He tried to nonchalantly eat his pancakes but they were so good that he inadvertently let out a moan of satisfaction but quickly chastised himself when he remembered who he was stuck between. Both of them seemed to react to the sound though and they only responded by staring at him with open mouths.

"Greetings Avengers!" Thor boomed as he waltzed into the kitchen with only his Captain America boxer shorts on. The ones that Clint convinced him were worn by everyone else on the team and that wearing would help him better understand the customs of earth. (Tony definitely did not ogle his strong thighs.)

In par with the loud entry, both super soldiers drew themselves back from Tony as to not cause a scene in the kitchen. 

"I see you’ve made pancakes! I can’t wait to try them, Natasha has told me the blueberry ones that Barnes makes are amazing." The god of thunder surmised, but on his way to gather the pancakes he noticed a drop of syrup on the corner of Tony’s mouth and decided he’d help his unaware friend.

"Anthony, it seems that you have a bit of syrup that strayed from your mouth, let me help you." That was the only warning he gave before he dipped Tony’s chair backwards, the flustered mechanic along with it, and licked the syrup from his mouth with a content smile. Whistling to himself Thor pulled back Tony’s chair to the floor and went to gather his breakfast.

Bucky unintentionally broke his fork that was halfway to his mouth as Steve stared angrily at Thor’s back. Tony, on the other hand had lost his ability of speech as he was still feeling how warm Thor’s tongue was on the side of his mouth.

Noticing that everyone in the kitchen had gone silent, Thor turned around with an innocent smile. "Whatever is wrong friends?" 

"Nothing’s wrong, just a slight headache." Steve replies nonchalantly, trying not be petty.  
Bucky suddenly is very fascinated with his plate and won’t look up or give him an explanation for his silence. While looking at his plate though he not so subtly kicked Steve under to the table to convey that he wanted something from him.

Steve gives Bucky a glare before turning back to Tony with a smile on his face.

"So Tony, Bucky and I are going to that Thai restaurant tonight, you did say you could make it right?" He asked hopefully.

"I said only if Pepper let me, I’m really busy nowadays."

"Luckily ‘nowadays’ doesn’t start until next week right Tones?" Pepper interrupted smoothly while waltzing into the kitchen.  
She looked down at Tony who was staring at her disapprovingly before ruffling his hair.

"C’mon Tony, you deserve to have a little fun before I drown you in mountains of paperwork."

"Then it’s settled!" exclaimed Thor.  
"I shall accompany you as well, this Thai food sounds delicious!"

Steve and Bucky looked at Thor simultaneously and frowned but they stayed quiet on the issue.

"Ok fine, let’s go Pep, you’re helping me find a suit to wear." He grabbed the clipboard she was holding and walked out of the kitchen. Pepper following behind him after winking to Thor.

————————————

Tony sat at his bed staring at the door after Pepper had left and contemplated if he should go or not. He was keen to find out if they liked him but he didn’t have the bravado to ask. Tony Stark may know how to charm a room at a party or presentation but the actual Tony was absolute shit at talking to Steve and Bucky without stuttering. They liked flirting and teasing him but that couldn’t be anything more than a joke, right?

Sighing, he gets dressed and decides to put dinner in Poddle’s bowl before he heads out.

"Fucking dog stealing assholes." Tony grumbles while straightening his bow tie.  
He texts Happy that he’s coming down to the garage and leaves his room.

When Tony enters the limo, he’s greeted by the sight of Steve and Bucky dressed up in dapper black suits that scream sex appeal. He tries not to stare at them but he can feel their eyes on him.

"Glad you could join us for dinner, doll." Bucky drawls. He smiles lazily as he stares Tony up and down drinking in his outfit with his eyes.  
"You should dress up nice for us more often."

"Geez, shut up Buck." Steve pushes Bucky’s face away from blatantly staring at Tony.

"C’mon Stevie, look how nice he blushes when I compliment him." He wiggles his eyebrows and Tony turns a deeper shade of red.

"W-Well what If I am just cold?" He stuttered.

"We can keep you warm Tony." Bucky says slyly as he pats between him and Steve. 

Tony wasn’t quite sure what to say, he looked at Steve for help but he saw no hesitation to Bucky’s suggestion.

But before he could come up with an excuse Thor opened the limo door and plopped himself down next to Tony, effectively ending the trio’s conversation. Which Tony was elated for.

"Ah, sorry I’m late. I wasn’t sure if I should wear a tuxedo or not." Thor said as he was fixing his tie to make sure it was presentable.

"Well it’s a good thing you did, it’s a quite fancy restaurant." Uttered Steve as he looked out the window annoyed.

 

The car arrived at the restaurant without further fanfare and they were seated in a secluded part of it for privacy.  
Tony made sure to sit next next to Thor, he didn’t want a continuation of the conversation from the car.  
Their waiter brought them pork Satay for appetizers and Thor enthusiastically scarfed them down.

"These are delicious!" Thor exclaimed. "Tony, you must try them." 

"No thanks thunder thighs, appetizers always ruin the main entree for me, I’d never finish it."

"Come one Tony, just try one?" Steve begged.

"Well I guess one wouldn’t hurt." He said defeatedly.

He took up a skewer to try one but Thor stopped him.  
"Please, allow me." Thor said as plucked one off the skewer he was eating from and held it up in front of Tony’s mouth.

"Thor, I can eat by myself." Tony said hurriedly as he tried putting some distance between his mouth and Thor’s hand.

"Nonsense." Thor said flippantly as he cupped Tony’s jaw and opened his mouth to put the appetizer inside.

"Okay, I’m gonna stop you both right now!" Bucky yelled as he stood up from his chair, startling everyone at the table except for Thor.

"Whatever is the matter Sergeant?" Thor asked amused as the he took his fingers from Tony’s mouth and licked them shamelessly.

"What do you mean, ‘what’s the matter’?!" Bucky seethed. "Since this morning you’ve been all over Tony for no fucking reason other than to piss me and Stevie off!"

"Bucky, calm down." Steve wanted to reasonable and tried to make Bucky sit back down as to not cause a scene.

"Preposterous, if I wanted to do that I would have just done this." He held Tony’s face once again and stuck his tongue tongue inside his mouth.

Plates and silverware clattered on the carpeted floor as the table was flipped by Steve. He grabbed Tony by his bicep, who was slightly dazed by the kiss and took him out of the restaurant.

"Here take my fucking card and pay for this shit, and ride your fucking hammer home or whatever I don’t care." Bucky said as he tossed his credit card to the thunder god and walked out after them.

"I should have been dared to do this moons ago." Thor chuckled and began to pay for the damages and purchase a generous amount of the appetizers they had tried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the smut I promised, it took a while because I honestly put off writing this chapter until the last minute. But I really wanted it out for Christmas.

Tony was in a stupor, for a lack of better words. One minute he was peacefully having dinner with his teammates, and then in that same minute he was being dragged outside into the chilly night air after Thor had unceremoniously kissed him and Steve flipped the table.

Now he was being shoved inside a taxi and made to sit between both super soldiers which didn’t help his heart in the slightest. But before long they were at the tower, which prompted Steve and Bucky to begin dragging him along once again.

Once they made it to the common room Tony decided that he was done being taken for a ride and spoke up.

"Not that I didn’t enjoy the sleigh ride but can you guys please ex- explain what’s g-goin-"

Tony couldn’t finish the question, Steve and Bucky had sandwiched him. Bucky at his back and Steve staring down at him with hopeful eyes. 

"Tony, please don’t push us away, we just want to talk." Bucky whispered into his ear as his arms encircled the genius.

"We’ve been crazy about you forever Tony, and we’ve been trying to confess to you for a while now but it’s been hard.” Steve started.

“But it looks like when Thor kissed you, Steve here decided to grow a pair.” Bucky smirked into Tony’s neck.

"I didn’t see you volunteering to say anything punk.”

"I was volunteering in spirit."

"You’re both dumb." Tony piped up in between them.

"So what do you say? Will you have us Tony?"  
Steve asked as he stared intently down at him.

Instead of answering Tony pulled Steve down by his shirt and sealed their lips together.  
It felt so good to finally kiss one of the men he’s loved for so long. Steve’s mouth was warm and inviting and it didn’t take long for Tony’s head to become foggy.

He was granted a breath of air for a minuscule second before Bucky gripped his jaw with one hand and his waist with the other then he was once again pulled in for another overwhelming kiss.

He groaned when he felt Bucky’s erection press against his ass. Steve’s situation was similar as he rubbed his tented slacks against Tony’s hip.

"God, Tony, can we take you to bed?" Bucky asked with a raspy voice as he finally released Tony’s lips.

"It would be a waste of all this sexual tension if I refused." He said after gasping softly.

"C’mon, let’s go before Thor shows up." Steve growled into Tony’s neck as he gripped his ass possessively.

They scrambled awkwardly over to the elevator while they continued to take turns devouring Tony’s mouth. Soon the trio made it to the soldiers shared bedroom, where the floor began piling up with hastily discarded clothes.

Bucky took the lead as he made Tony straddle his thighs. He lined up and rubbed their cocks together while sucking bruises into his neck. Meanwhile Steve rummaged through their bedside drawer for their bottle of lube.

After it was successfully located he kneeled behind them and squirted a generous amount unto his fingers. 

Tony didn’t even realize he was being prepared until he felt Steve twist and curl his finger into a bundle of nerves that made his knees weak and made him let out a hot gasp.

"That’s it doll, Steve’s been waiting to hear you make noises like that." Bucky pointed behind him and sure enough Tony turned his head to see Steve’s incredibly flushed face.

"He’s been fucking me and pretending it was you for a while now."

"Bucky shut up!" Steve tried to quiet him to save his dignity.

"He goes nuts when you call him sir." 

Tony’s eyes widen as he stared at Steve. Really? Captain America getting that kinky in bed?

"Tony, are you ready for me?" Steve didn’t want to acknowledge what Bucky said. He gently rubbed his cock over Tony’s slick opening as he waited for an answer.

"Sir please..." Tony plead as he stretched his arms back to hold himself open, he wanted to test Bucky’s theory, a cheeky grin adorning his face.

This seemed to make Steve malfunction though, because he immediately lined himself up and slammed inside.

Tony was forcefully pushed back into Bucky’s chest as he was filled. He clawed weakly at his shoulders while Steve tried to even out his breathing as to avoid coming too soon.

"That’s it sweetie, can you feel how deep he is? You did so well taking him all in one go." Bucky kissed his cheek as he kept on praising.  
But Tony could only hear a handful of them because he was trying to come to terms with how amazing it was to be so full of Steve’s cock.

"Fuck... Tony, you feel so good."

Steve began with an experimental thrust and grinned when Tony moaned. It didn’t take long for him to set a steady rhythm, his pelvis slapping pleasantly against Tony’s ass.

"I’ve wanted this for so long, gosh Tony you’re amazing." 

Feeling Steve pick up the pace and fucking him with more fervor, Tony looked up to see Bucky with rose tinted cheeks and panting.  
Not one to make anyone feel left out, he reached down to grab Bucky’s leaking cock and stroked it in time with Steve’s desperate thrusts.

"How sweet of you doll, I’ll be sure to make it up to you tomorrow." He drawled, a glint in his eye.

All too soon Steve’s thrusts began to falter, they came with more power than speed and suddenly he was leaning over Tony’s back as his release made him lose his breath.

Upon feeling his insides being flood with Steve’s hot cum, Tony felt a stray hand grasping at his dick.

"Come for me." It was Steve’s gruff voice at his ear.

Tony didn’t know why his voice was so compelling but he didn’t care because in the the next second his eyes were rolling back and his dick was spilling all over Steve’s hand, which in turn prompted buck to finish on Tony’s belly as well.

Exhausted, they laid wordlessly on the bed, their orgasms sapping the last of their energy.

Come morning they would have a more in-depth talk about their new relationship, but for now they were content and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a threesome so I’m sorry if there’s continuity errors. Anyways  
> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah,Happy Kwanzaa, and Joyous Yule everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new! Let me know what you think.


End file.
